Too Late
by Draco Blade
Summary: Two sad, romantic, bittersweet poems. I like the first one best, but you can choose for yourselves. Please Review. Too Late and Empty Inside now posted.
1. Too Late

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. Not that it really matters. This has so little to do with the Teen Titans, it's almost funny.

**A/N: **Okay, this is a poem I wrote a LONG time ago about a true, personal event. As you will be able to tell once reading it, it struck me pretty hard. And thus, I wrote a poem about it. And I discovered once finishing it that it sounded a lot like BB writing to Raven. So there.

Some of you may actuallyrecognize thispoem, as I posted it about three months ago. However, I took it down due to emotional reasons. I finally decided to repost it for you guys to read after getting a number of e-mails asking me to do so. So, here you go. My sad, emotional, loving poem, "Too Late".

Enjoy.

_**Too Late**_

_Too late, I realized that I would miss you_

_Too late, I knew just what it meant_

_Too late, I found myself lost and afraid_

_With no one to guide my way_

_Too late, I found what I meant to you_

_Too late, you found what you meant to me_

_To you, I was love incarnate_

_To me, you were the entire world over_

_Now it is too late for us both_

_It seemed by fate, we two were betrothed_

_And yet it was not fate that ripped us apart_

_But the sorrow and weakness_

_Of my bleeding heart_

_We were as the yin and the yang_

_So different, and yet still the same_

_The sun and the moon used to describe us_

_Together forever, till one failed to rise_

_Too late, I realized what I had done_

_Too late, I caused the moon to crash down _

_And thus caused no rise of the sun_

_Destroying your hopes and your dreams_

_So different, and yet so alike_

_I was the joker, the optimist_

_You were the dark, quiet and withdrawn_

_And yet we were the same in more ways than one_

_Too late, I realize the pain you felt_

_Too late, I feel the suffering and sorrow_

_I wanted to always be there,_

_I wanted to heal the wounds that you bear_

_And yet it was I that forced us apart_

_I was the one who said good-bye_

_I was the one who broke your heart _

_and you died right then and there_

_You were always there for me,_

_to help me when I was down_

_You were always there for me,_

_To fix my broken frown_

_And I wanted to always be there for you,_

_To show you the world, pure and true_

_I wanted to be the light, leading your way,_

_Guiding you to never go astray_

_Too late, I realized what this meant for us_

_We are separate, and our feelings are dust_

_Too late, I realized what I had done_

_I destroyed our love, and now you are gone _

_So many things are left unsaid_

_I wish I could have a second chance_

_I never expressed my true feelings for you_

_I never even got to say good-bye_

_I saw more of your emotions_

_Than you thought you showed_

_But I learned more from the ones I DIDN'T see,_

_than from the ones that I did_

_Too late, I thought about us broken_

_Never together, never to be_

_Alone in a world without any light_

_Only darkness surrounds us, only the night_

_The pain cannot end, nor will it ever_

_Until the day we are once again together_

_But until that day I wish to say_

_I love you, Raven. And I always will._

_Too late, I realized the most important lesson of all_

_The lesson that leads so many to fall_

_The lesson that leaves so many to long:_

_You don't know what you have, till it's gone. . ._

_I will always love you, Raven._

**A/N:** Well, hope you liked it. Also hoping it didn't make you cry! Consider yourselves lucky that I actually re-posted this.

Review, please!


	2. Empty Inside

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this poem, which is mine.

**A/N: **I wasn't going to ever update this thing, but I decided this poem fit in well with "Too Late." So there you go. Another sad, romantc, bittersweet poem from Draco Blade. Read on...

**Empty Inside**

And now I feel so empty inside  
My love rejected, my heart denied

I fell in love with you from the start  
I promised you my life and my heart  
I'll always be in love with you  
We shared a bond, so strong and so true  
I calmed your fears, you stopped my tears  
We stuck together through all the hard years  
We saved each other from all the pain  
We had nothing to lose and everything to gain  
And I knew you'd always be there for me  
When we were together, we were truly free

Now I feel so truly empty inside  
My love rejected, my heart denied

And now you're just not here anymore  
You broke my heart and left the shards on the floor  
You left me that fateful night  
Destroying my feelings of what's wrong and right  
You said your love for me was all out  
And you left, despite my fateful shout  
I still love you, and I always will  
But all I have in my heart is a strong, steady chill  
I miss you now and I know you miss me  
But you will never come back to set me free

And now I feel so empty inside  
My love rejected, my heart denied

And now I have no feeling at all  
I have no emotion, no matter how small  
Now I have no love in here  
I will never love again, I fear  
All the suffering, the hurt, the pain  
All of it from my heart's true bane  
Now I cannot ever truly be saved  
This pain will follow me to the grave  
I have no feeling, it's lost, it's gone  
I have no feeling, none at all, none  
And all of this, all because of you  
Because I loved you, pure and true

And now I feel so empty inside  
My love rejected, my heart denied

**A/N: **And there it be. Hope no tears were shed. Please review.


End file.
